


Dear Great Demon Lord

by the_authors_exploits



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ???maybe idk, M/M, kissy times, necking, specifically neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_authors_exploits/pseuds/the_authors_exploits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda sends a letter to the Great Demon Lord when a new development comes up.</p><p>first time writing this stuff so may not be good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Great Demon Lord

Oga rested his chin on his friend’s shoulder and tightened his hold on the other’s waist. “What are you reading?” _That’s more interesting than me._

Furuichi barely turned from the manga in his hand and muttered “It’s the new volume of Noragami…”

Not getting the reaction he wanted resulted in Oga humming noncommittally and turning to bury his face against Furuichi’s neck. “You know it’s been a while since we’ve had some alone time.” He pressed his lips to the pale skin and waited for a response.

“Technically, we aren’t alone…” Furuichi indicated the sleeping naked baby on the floor in a pool of blankets and pillows, headphones on and rock music playing loudly.

Oga shrugged and turned his attention back to placing kisses against his boyfriend’s exposed neck. “He’s sleeping,” He mumbled between kisses.

“Doesn’t m-matter…”

Bingo! Oga grinned and went from kissing to sucking just below the other’s ear lobe.

“Nngg, Oga~ I’m trying to r-read!”

“I’m not stopping you.”

Furuichi huffed, trying to refocus on his manga, face beginning to burn. He would not give in to Oga. Especially with a child in the room!!

“Furuchin, it’s been months! Can’t you at least act a little interested in making out with me?”

It was true; since Baby Beel’s appearance, the two boys had barely had any alone time for their relationship. Add in the tohoshinki following Oga, their new leader, around nearly 24/7, it was a miracle if they got to share a personal conversation. But still, Furuichi was stubborn and quite comfortable leaning back against Oga, safely nestled between the other’s thighs, to even bother responding. Of course, Oga would have none of that and in one fluid motion had moved so Furuichi was pinned below him.

“O-oi, Oga!” Furuichi was blushing furiously.

Without a word, Oga buried his face against the other’s neck and inhaled; Furuichi shuddered beneath him and Oga smirked. He’d found out a month after they’d first met that Furuichi had a sensitive neck. He was bored in class and conveniently for him Furuichi was sitting in front of him; so, sharp tipped pencil in hand, he had tickled Furuchin’s neck. Furuichi had showed a great reaction to it: blushing a dark red and laughing his head off quite loudly, causing both to get detention for fooling around during class. When the pair officially started going out in junior high, Oga found out the neck sensitivity hadn’t gone away. It was Furuichi’s sweet spot, and Oga used that to pleasure his boyfriend when he could.

“Nngg, Oga~!” Furuichi’s face was flushing more and more the more kisses Oga placed on his throat. “Nngg…”

Oga’s lips were cracked and dry and through the haze in Furuichi’s head he figured he should probably get the other some chapstick. As Oga continued to kiss and suck the other’s skin, his hands trailed down to his boyfriend’s waistband.

Furuichi pushed on Oga’s shoulders. “Nnggg, no, Oga! No!!”

Immediately, Oga removed his hands and pulled back to look at Furuichi. “Nani?”

“I just… I just don’t feel very—comfortable doing _that_ with Beel in the room…”

Oga shook his head and bent once more to place a kiss to the other’s nose. “Ok, then we won’t.”

There was a pause where they just stared at each other, Oga watching the blush slowly leave the other’s face and Furuichi was beginning to miss the feel of Oga’s lips.

“B-but… I don’t have a problem with kissing…”

Oga grinned lopsidedly before capturing Furuichi’s lips with his own. They moved in tandem together, molding and shifting and Furuichi made the first move to start a full-on make out session. Their tongues intertwined and Furuichi moaned. Oga pulled away grinning and Furuichi refused to make eye contact.

“I-I think that, uhh, if I don’t want to go any farther… Maybe we should...Uhh, stop?”

Oga shook his head; he didn’t really mind the interruption and sudden halt to their intimate moment. He merrily settled besides the platinum blond, an arm wrapped around his body, and shut his eyes. Curled together, the pair slowly drifted to sleep.

**-OgaFuru-**

The next morning, Oga awoke to a weight settling on his chest. He groggily blinked his eyes open to see a certain platinum blond atop his chest watching him. He grinned and let out a yawn.

“Morning, Oga.”

“Good morning, Furuchin.”

“Sleep well?”

“Hmm…” Oga tightened his hold on the other. “I did.”

“I’m sure that was because Baby Beel didn’t cry at all, right?”

Oga merrily hummed again; Furuichi lent up to press a kiss to the dark haired teen’s jaw and pulled back giggling. Oga let him be.

“So what was with last night, Oga-kun?” Furuichi frowned and tipped his head to the side. “It’s not like you to start something like that…”

Oga shrugged and shifted further up his pillow. “I have to keep you satisfied, right?”

“Huh, nani?”

“I can’t have you running around looking for some girl to satisfy your sexual drive, am I right?”

Furuichi grinned sheepishly. “I suppose I have been chasing after others a bit much lately, huh? Gomen, Oga-kun; you know I love you, right?”

He nodded. “And you know…I do too.”

Furuichi drew himself up to press their lips together for a quick morning make-out.

“Dabu!”

Furuichi pulled away in surprise at the baby’s decree(and if he might have let out a surprised squeak, Oga teased him mercilessly for the next week).

“Hai, bochan.” Standing in the doorway was none other than the demon nurse maid Hildegarde with a Baby Beel in her arms. “It would appear that Oga-san has acquired a mate…so to say…”

“AAAIIIIIII, HILDA-SAN!!” Furuichi’s exclamation was punctuated with him floundering from the bed and Oga’s embrace. “You didn’t lock the door, baka??” This was directed at his boyfriend as Furuichi hurried to find his sweatshirt.

“No, why would I do that?”

“HAAAAAAAA, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU, OGA, WHAT IF WE HAD BEEN DOING MORE AND SHE CAME IN??” Furuichi skirted around the demon maid, black jacket that as obviously Oga’s in hand. “Pardon me, gomenasai, gomenasai, why am I apologizing, YOU’RE THE ONE WHO WALKED IN ON US.”

Misaki had been in the bathroom getting ready for the day when the yelling had started and poked her head out to see her brother’s boyfriend hurrying down the hall to the stairs.

He turned and called over his shoulder one more time “I’M LEAVING, DON’T EXPECT ME BACK ANY TIME SOON, BAKA _BAKA_!!”

“Furuchin, come back here!!” Oga ran past, chasing down the angered tactician.

Misaki glared after her retreating brother’s back; she had hoped that the pair had been able to have some romantic time together finally, but apparently her idiot of a brother had messed it up. “Oga, what did you do?”

“Haa, this isn’t my fault!”

“Well you obviously did something to piss Taka-chan off, now what was it!”

“I told you I didn’t do anything!”

Furuichi’s voice called up from the front door “HE DIDN’T LOCK THE DOOR, _BAAAAKKAA!!”_

This was promptly followed by the front door slamming and Hilda let out a small chuckle as Misaki-san began yelling at her brother and Oga-kun searched frantically for a pair of shoes to chase after the other boy.

“Come, bochan. I should write the Great Demon Lord about this.”

**-OgaxFuru-**

_Dear Great Demon Lord,_

_There has come to my attention a new development in bochan’s human world family. Oga-kun has taken a mate, much to bochan’s happiness. The pair of us stumbled upon the mate in Oga-kun’s bed this morning, appreciating an intimate moment with Oga-kun._

_I’m sure you remember Great Demon Lord, the man known as Furuichi Takayuki that I introduced in my previous letters as Oga-kun’s best friend (of some sort). Apparently, they are more than that for I found them embraced under the covers—_

**_IT’S NOT WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE_ **

_Pardon that, my lord, it appears Furuichi-kun is not too happy with this news being announced. I have informed him that it is customary to inform you of all advances in bochan’s life. Bochan Beelzebub has taken to calling his human father Oga-Da and now has dubbed Furuichi-kun Furu-Mama—_

_Furuichi would like me to express his distaste at such a title, but I truly believe it is a good development. While Oga-kun gives Bochan Beelzebub the brutality he will need to grow into a great Demon King, Furuichi-kun can give bochan guidance in how to conduct himself in an honorable way._

_Sincerely,_

_Hildegarde_

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my side blog senpaidono on tumblr


End file.
